If You Only Stayed In That Picture
by Karesu-Gaara-Mikosu
Summary: SasuNaru. One sided GaaraNaru. Real Summary Inside. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Title- If you only stayed in that picture**

**By- Karesu G. Mikosu**

**Gene- Romance? Comedy?**

**Warnings- Shonen Ai(Male/Male) and SasuNaru**

**Summary- Naruto has let go of his lost love, but now it has come back and hit him in the face. But the most annoying thing about it is the fact is that he is still in love!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!**

_**If you only stayed in that picture- Chapter 1**_

_Guess I don't really know, what I was thinking  
Would've thought we would float, but we kept sinking  
Things were so good  
But you were in love, with some other guy  
He looked just like me, but I make you cry,  
You know I don't mean to, I'm just an asshole sometimes_

_A-hole_ byBowling For Soup

A song blared out of a pair of speakers set along a now barren wall. Holes were in the wall where pictures used to hang and memories were stored for all who cared to look. It saddened a certain blonde haired boy who refused to look at the wall.

One of the reasons he didn't like the wall that was in front of him was for the simple fact he was one of the two subjects that hung in the frames that were now packed away. The other person that was in them was the object the blue eyed boy's love, who no matter how many times he tried to forget didn't go away.

"Shape up Naruto." He scolded himself his gaze fixed on the opposite wall. "You have refused to put anything up there sense 7 years ago. You haven't seen… _him_… for 8 years now! Just put up the other pictures." He stated out loud.

Naruto had this argument every time he attempted to put other pictures on the wall where the other ones used to hang. His memories flashed the stuck-up-rich-boy he had loved… still loved… Raven hair and dark eyes. "Stop it!" He growled at himself and faced the bleakness of the wall in front of him. "You were 17 back then! You are now 25! Forget he even walked these halls and…"

Picking up a picture of his friends Sakura and Lee's wedding he placed it on the wall. When he did that he took a step back to look at it. In his minds eye the figures changed and transformed to what was supposed to be there. Instead of the young lady with pink hair and her new husband it was him and another figure, one with dark hair and cold eyes.

He gritted his teeth as it transformed back into its respectful couple. "Damn! It's your god forsaken birthday! He left you on your birthday so there for this is the anniversary of that and it marks 8 years sense I last saw him!" Growling he put up more pictures up on the wall, and this time he wouldn't take them down. Some of couples such as Hinata and Kiba and others of just random friends new and old.

After doing this, with tears running down his cheeks, he walked off and grabbed a glass of water and sat in his living room that had a huge big screen in it. He reflected on his life at this point, being 25 and all, and smiled a bit.

The year was 2005 and he was 25 now, he worked for a great magazine! He was a writer or if needed model for it. He got paid a fair amount and he still lived in the same apartment alone, as he always had. His blonde hair was long, but not shoulders length or anything, and spiked up all over the place. His baby blue eyes still looked way to innocent to grace the twenty-five-year-olds face. His choice of clothing was a pair of dark jeans and an orange shirt with a black spiral on it.

About the moment he finally felt relaxed the doorbell rang and someone entered. Naruto didn't even have to look up to know what was entering. "Hey Sakura, how have you been?" He asked her.

The pink haired girl came in and gasped when she saw a certain wall decorated. "My goodness, are those pictures I see?" He most definitely didn't need to ask her what she was talking about.

"Apparently." Naruto remarked back. The girl came into vision of her friend and he could swear he saw sympathy in her cucumber eyes. Her pink hair was tied up in a pony tail at the moment and she wore a pair of jeans that had rips in them and a loose button up white shirt.

"This is good for you, I have been telling you that for forever! Anyway, I wanted to catch you before you went to work and wish you a happy birthday!" He pulled up her white purse and rummaged through it until she found a small package and handed it to the blonde. "That is from Lee and I, he told me to say sorry that he couldn't make it but his work schedule is very unpredictable. I myself was luck to get over here when I could."

Naruto laughed with her at that fact, because it was so true. Sakura was a nurse at the hospital and Lee was a Doctor, which is how they met. He opened the package and smiled, it was a card. The card said on it _Birthday Prayers For You! _And when you opened it continued _Because Apparently Wishes Didn't Work! _Naruto laughed and thanked her. In the card was a $150 dollar check!

Sakura excused herself, her shift was coming up and she needed to get over there soon. Smiling he stuck the card and the cash on his fridge then he looked at the time and freaked, he was going to be late to work at this rate! Quickly grabbing an apple he dashed out the door at a velocity that a cheetah would be envious of.

About 15 minutes later an orange and yellow blur could be seen flying into the _HL Fashion Magazine _Offices. Said blur was almost late and didn't want to be decapitated by his boss. He ran into someone and yelled a quick 'IM SORRY!' as he flew into the elevator. He was going so quickly to see who said figure was and the small smile gracing their lips.

"Hey!" Naruto greeted when he came at a screeching halt in front of his bosses desk, who was Hatake Kakashi. The only reason Kakashi was there before Naruto was the simple fact that he had to get there way before the blonde. Most of the time he was very late, and today the same thing had happened but not while Naruto was there.

"Hey not bad, you even had a minute to spare!" Kakashi said with a smile, who received a glare from Naruto in return.

"Hey, don't be the one to patronize me about being late!" He growled out at his boss, this happened every day with them and so it really wasn't an argument. "So what do I have to do today?" He asked with a sigh.

"Well we just hired a new model. And believe me; if I wasn't already taken I would jump him. But my dolphin would kill me and that would be very unprofessional of me. Okay, I need you to give him an idea of what we are trying to do here and all that. Even give him a vague look into the writers' job if he is interested. Got that?" With that said Kakashi told him where to go.

Naruto walked down the stairs to get to the next floor because of the simple fact he could and then again it was only one story below him. When he entered the room he saw the models being positioned and others getting make-up on and all of that jazz. Camera mans were fussing over positions and other various things. It was normal for where they were to be like this.

While he was searching for the new model he heard greetings from others that were there. "Jeez, stupid old man, didn't give me any information about this new model. All he said was it was a guy! Dose he expect me to automatically know who it is? Yeah right, I wouldn't know in a million y-….." His little rant was stalled when he saw something he wished he would never see again, the second object in the pictures that he had just recently figured to forget.

There he stood in all of his glory, black hair that shined blue and dark eyes that seemed to steal your soul when you looked into them. The man that Naruto hadn't seen in approximately 8 years and the one that still had his heart. And he had the nerve to be standing there with that annoying smirk gracing his lips.

Uchiha Sasuke.

**Tbc?**

**Review? I will love you forever if you do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title- If You Had Only Stayed In That Picture**

**By- Karesu G. Mikosu**

**Gene- Romance? Comedy?**

**Warnings- Shonen Ai and SasuNaru**

**Summary- Naruto is attempting the deal with Sasuke the best way he can, by ignoring the Uchiha boy. Will this keep him away?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any music I use**

_**If you had only stayed in that picture- Chap 2**_

_Everybody's got there problems_

_Everybody says the same thing to you_

_It's just a matter how you solve them_

_And knowing how to change _

_The things you have been through_

_-The Hell Song _by Sum41

Naruto decided the best way to deal with this was the act like he had forgotten who the man was and get this over as quickly as possible. Why Sasuke? Why today of all bloody days, why when it was the hardest for him to breath. But then again that was the dark haired mans style, add salt to the almost healed wound.

Grimacing his stalked over to the smirking Uchiha and glared when he got there, Sasuke was taller then him, always had been. He took a deep breath before he even attempted to talk to the other. "You must be our new model, I am…" But before he could get another word in he was dragged by the older boy into his dressing room. When the door closed the noise seemed to be amplified to Naruto's ears.

"I know who you are dobe." He growled out lightly, as if scared the blonde would run away from him. "You are rightfully mine." The arrogant smirk once again decorated Sasuke's lips.

"I think you have gotten me confused with someone else, _sir._" He claimed, wondering if he could really pull off the act of not remembering Sasuke. "I have never been claimed by anyone; in fact I have never even had a fiancé or serious relationship."

He mentally smirked when he saw the ice prince's face falter because of the simple fact he was both to Naruto before he left. "What did you say? We both know that is a lie. Tell me that's a lie damn it!" Yes that felt great, getting him riled up about this.

"I am so sorry; I never caught your name. I am Naruto and I am both a model and writer for the _HL Fashion Magazine_." He stated in a monotone voice. Inside he was dancing around happy that he could get this reaction from someone who had broken his heart so many years ago.

The one thing Naruto didn't suspect of course was how many emotions said scheme was going to pull to the surface. This is about the time he hated his non existent ability to plan head of himself. Sasuke was advancing on him at an alarming rate. When he took a step forward Naruto would take a step back until he was flat against the wall.

"Fine, if you don't remember me then I will force the memories back into your skull then we are going to pick up where we left you." He advanced more on his trapped prey who was against the wall. The thing that seemed to slip both Naruto and Sasuke's minds was the fact they both had work to do and a knock on the door was heard.

"Uchiha-san! You are needed on set three right now!" Of the interns of the studio piped up and Sasuke growled lowly. Naruto was relived beyond words as he slipped away from the other and out the door.

His thoughts went something like this _Wow that was close… Forgot how much of an obsessive freak Sasuke was. Damn, I truly haven't seen him in a while… eight years to be in fact! Why did you say that he claimed me? I am claimed by no one, especially not that bastard who left me. Someone else can tell him to be a model, like he needs the advice anyway, he is drop dead gorgeous!_

He walked back to Kakashi's office cursing Sasuke and how he could still make his heart flutter even when he was mad as hell at the other. When he entered he took a seat and glared at his boss. "Why did you hire him?"

Kakashi seemed to be looking innocently at his younger employee. "Whatever do you mean Naruto?" He said, fake innocence dripping from his voice.

"You know what I mean and why the hell did you hire him? Of all the models out here we now Uchiha pain-the-ass Sasuke!" His eyes seemed to form a deeper glare, if that was at all possible.

"Well, it wasn't really for me to decide, do you know how often that offer comes up? For one of the most popular icons to want to be in your magazine? The answer is almost never and for the account of your past I did the business man move. Plus you might patch it up with him!" Kakashi said smiling.

"Patch it up with him? Did you forget who was the one who left me exactly 8 years ago and left me to cry all of those nights alone? That was your 'New-drooled-over-model' and he has no place in my heart anymore!" The blonde growled out. _That's a lie and we both know it_ Sasuke's words came back to him.

"Okay yeah… But did you ask him why he left you? Or do you know already." Kakashi remarked back to the younger.

"Well… I have no idea as to why he left me and didn't even contact me for all that time, but I don't have to. He is a bastard and also needs to die." Tears were forming in his eyes but he attempted to hide it.

"Naruto I can even tell you love him, look at your necklace for one, it's the promise ring he gave you 10 years ago. The second year that you two were together if I believe, Iruka told me that."

Naruto grasped his necklace, the simple silver band hanging off of it that has the engraving 'Forever' on it. Without another word to his boss he started to turn and walk out of the office muttering something about going home, but before he could Iruka walked in the door.

"Oh Naruto what a coincidence I was looking for you!" Iruka said happily looking at the person that had been like his son sense forever and a day.

"Why were you looking for me Iruka?" Naruto asked confused until a huge bad was thrust into his arms along with a envelope. He smiled and read the card, it was from both Kakshi and Iruka it also had about $68 in it. He opened the bag and smiled, there was about a months worth of Ramen and Pocky in it.

"Thank you guys so much!" Naruto yelled out joyously and left the office in a better mood then he had been in all day. Because of this good mood he didn't realize the figure standing by the office door listening to the conversation.

"Oh great, He is back." The figure said in an exasperated voice.

**Tbc?**

**Thanks to all that reviewed this story!**

**Review? I will love you forever if you do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title- If you only stayed in that picture**

**By- Karesu G. Mikosu**

**Gene- Romance? Comedy?**

**Warnings- Shonen Ai(Male/Male) and SasuNaru**

**Summary- The dark figure is revealed! And you kind of sort of get a glimpse into Sasuke's mind! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!**

_**If you only stayed in that picture- Chapter 3**_

_Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Love forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
it is sticking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Lets turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
is everybody in?_

_-Feel Good Inc. _By Gorillaz

It is safe to say that a certain blonde haired boy was very oblivious. Because he had been blinded by pain he had forgotten who kept taking care of him for this time. You see, Naruto had poured his heart and soul out to only a few very trusted friends. One of them just happened to be Gaara.

Naruto had met the red haired boy about 5 years ago and they had almost instantly made a connection with one another. They were both orphans and for some odd reason they just clicked with one another.

Because Naruto was one of Gaara's only friends you could see why he was fairly annoyed to hear that Sasuke was back. Once again we look to the fact Naru had told him everything. So when he went to talk to his boss (He was a camera man for the magazine) He over heard a little conversation about the raven haired boy who came back to torment his friend.

Forgetting all about work and what he was initially there for he decided to trail the other and talk to him. Of course he knew where he was going to be, at home eating Ramen and Pocky. So he started off toward the others home as quickly as he could.

Naruto was curled up on his couch eating ramen and watching some TV when he heard the door open. He knew that it wasn't Sakura or Lee, so that left one other who had a set of his keys. "Hey Gaara, what is up?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"What did he do to you? I know that he is back so don't even attempt to tell me that you have no idea what I am talking about." Yeah, that is how Gaara was, straight to the point and no nonsense.

Naruto sighed at the comment and answered. "He thinks that I belong to him even after all of these years. I hate him… But love him at the same time. I don't know what to feel at the moment."

A low growl almost escaped from the red headed boys lips at that. "He doesn't deserve you."

"I know, but still…" He trailed off as memories flashed before his eyes.

"Stop it right now; he isn't even worth a second look." Gaara was seriously about to go back to the studio and give the Uchiha what he deserved more then anything. That was a good beating and a one way ticket to hell.

"You don't understand, you have never been in love." Putting down his ramen he curled up on the couch.

And before he left one thought entered his mind _I wouldn't be so sure about that Naru-Chan._

As the newest _HL Fashion Model _was being stuffed into new clothing and new poses he was thinking about a certain dobe that belonged to him.

_Hm, can he truly not remember me? I thought I gave a good impression on his life. Hell, we were even engaged! _A low growl made its way out as he thought about it.

_I need to get him back, what did I do wrong anyway? _He repositioned himself at the camera mans direction.

**Shall we make a list? Leaving him alone for 8 years and then coming back suspecting that he would just be willing to be with you again? Fat chance. **Another rational part of his brain chimed in.

**At the very least you could sit him down and explain why you left and why you couldn't come back for a while! **That thought made him bite his lips, witch he quickly stopped at the glare sent his way from the photographer.

_It truly wasn't my fault, it was Itachi's! I thought it would have been on the news. _He reasoned.

**It wasn't released remember? Try to sit him down and explain what happened. **

_I will attempt. Anything to get my blue eyed angel back in my arms, where he belongs._

**Tbc?**

**Thanks to all that reviewed. I love all of you forever now!**

**Review? I will love you forever as well if you do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title- If you only stayed in that picture**

**By- Karesu G. Mikosu**

**Gene- Romance? Comedy?**

**Warnings- Shonen Ai(Male/Male) and SasuNaru**

**Summary- Sasuke tells all and so dose Gaara, and Naruto is just confused about it all.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!**

_**This Chapter is dedicated to Minu**_

_**If you only stayed in that picture- Chapter 4**_

_You need that boy like a bowling ball_

_Dropped on your head_

_Witch means not at all_

_You have too much to give to live _

_To waist your time on him_

_-Bowling Ball _by Superchick

There is a long and drawn out process between an idea and making it happen right before your eyes. You could have the greatest idea in the universe but then again there are way too many matters to take into consideration. For one it might be limitations of money or contacts, this is why most dreams die quickly. Others you have to get the other person to act accordingly.

This second problem is the one that Uchiha Sasuke was battling with as he sat at one of the tables at '_Café El Dayo'_ witch wasn't to far away from the magazine offices. He had paid for the whole place to be closed down and only one worker was in there at the moment, Naruto was coming. Well, he hoped Naruto was coming at least.

Sasuke had sent him an e-mail the other day and begged his blue eyed angel to meet him after work that day. All he asked was Naruto listened to his story and then he could do whatever he wanted. Sasuke's breath caught when the blonde entered to room, glowering at the dark haired male.

Sitting down across from Sasuke his stern expression remained. "I'm here against my better judgment. Talk quickly so we can get this over with already." On the outside he seemed to be made on stone but so many feelings were conflicting inside of him.

"Okay I will try to explain the best I can." Sasuke sighed, sipping on some of his coffee while Naruto got some as well. "8 years ago I got a letter from my older brother Itachi that I needed to come home because a health condition my mother had."

"Yeah I remember you going because of that for a couple of weeks." Naruto reminisced about it while sipping on his frapachino.

"Well anyway I went and when I was there something really horrendously horrible happened to our family. You see when I woke-up that morning and went to see my parents I saw blood lining the walls of the house. At first I couldn't comprehend it that well and went to check on my parents. I will save you the details of what I saw, but let's just say my mother didn't have to worry about death of a disease.

"I went to check on the rest of the family, because our whole extended family was there for my mother, but all of them were dead. What I found curious was I hadn't seen Itachi anywhere within the bloody mess of bodies. I looked for him, scared that he was dead as well but when I went into the kitchen there he was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea.

"I figured that he hadn't known about what had accrued, seeing as the hallway where his room was didn't have any blood on the walls. So I told him and his lips just curved into a smile, like he was thinking of the funniest joke in the universe but wouldn't let anyone else in on if. But he did let someone else in on it, me. He just smirked and told me he knew already because he was the one that had killed them.

"I was in shock and I asked him why he let me be and he just shook his head saying something about me getting back to my boyfriend and then fled out of the door. I was devastated, but I knew something was going to happen to you if I lead him to you. I just knew it. That's why I left you a week after I came back. I didn't want him to kill you like he did the rest of them. I didn't… no wait… still don't… want anything bad to happen to you because I love you so much." Sasuke finished tears rimming his eyes.

Naruto sat in shock when he heard this, so he was protecting him from his psycho brother? He wanted to go over and hug the Uchiha but then again he needed to truly comprehend this, he needed to process every last detail. He just needed to get away from Sasuke, which was the only answer in his mind.

Without another word Naruto ran out of the coffee shop and left a emotionally threadbare Sasuke in his wake. He just needed to think and Sasuke really wished the other hadn't gone away.

A song was on overhead on the speakers and it seemed to be the only thing Sasuke could hear at the moment.

_Have you ever felt so helpless?_

_The walls built to protect us_

_Suddenly are gone_

_Gone_

_And you hate everything_

_That's breathing_

_The life you're used to cheating_

_Has finally caught on(1)_

Naruto ran as fast as he could, not caring that he was almost out of breath and not caring that people were staring at him as he quickly went past them. He finally made it to his apartment and saw Gaara sitting in front of the door waiting for the blonde to come.

"Where have you been Naruto? Wait… were you crying?" The red head asked his friend.

Naruto seemed shocked by the news, apparently he has been crying, not even noticing while he was running. He quickly stopped but the water clung to his lashes, but he made no move to wipe them away. Without a word he got out his key and opened the door, Gaara followed silently.

"What did he do to you? Don't even attempt to lie to me, I know you to well, I know it was the Uchiha bastard." But before anything else could be said Gaara found himself with an armful of crying Naruto. Gaara gave him and small and sad smile as they sat down on Naruto's couch and he attempted to comfort the other best he could, calling Sasuke every name he could think of and more.

"Don't do that, its really not his fault, I learned that. He came to me and told me something that I wanted to hear. He told me the truth Gaara." Naruto said and hugged his friend tighter. "I don't know what to believe though, truly I don't. I loved him, I still love him, I can't help that." He sighed.

"But he doesn't deserve you Naruto, he just doesn't." But before he could say anything else Naruto got up and continued to make the wall barren of any picture hanging from it. Garra pushed his back into the living room and growled once he was finished.

"He isn't good enough for you! No one is, but I am closet one to it! Why do you waist your time on him? Waist your time on me instead. I can't watch you in pain anymore, I can't stand by and not say something" With that he pressed his lips to Naruto's.

When Naruto didn't respond and Gaara realized what he had done he let go of his friend and bolted out the door in frustration and confusion. Naruto stood there in utter shock and took two of his finger up and touched his lips, they were still warn from the contact.

**Tbc?**

**In My Mind by SR-71**

**Thanks to all the reviewed! Love you guys!**

**Review? Please? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title- If you had only stayed in that picture**

**By- Karesu G. Mikosu**

**Warnings- Shonen Ai male/male**

**Summary- Whoa look at that, a NEW model!**

**Disclaimer- Not mine damn it! Be happy I agree to that…**

_I like cigarettes_

_That's no gag_

_But you will always be_

_My favorite fag_

_-Gay Boyfriend _by the Hazards

It seemed in the weeks that followed Naruto was unofficially pronounced the person to avoid. Well by two people that was anyway, one with read hair and the other with black. This fact was really pissing the blonde off. It also seemed that everyone else was determined to make him go out of his mind! Kakashi suggested to him to take the week off and the hospital was so busy he couldn't bother Lee and Sakura.

At times like this he annoyed Gaara, but as stated before, he was avoiding him. So all in all he was in a bad mood and had nothing to do. So he started to watch TV, thus its existence in the world correct? Well it was a good idea for about ten minutes or so before Naruto got board with it. "Why now? It's all Sasuke's fault and he knows it too!" He slightly growled.

In defiance of his boss, well in his mind he really wasn't considering that Kakashi was just suggesting time off anyway, he went to work. Strangely enough though is when he made it to the floor that he was normally at no one was there! Sighing to himself he went around until he heard two of the female employees talking.

"Hey Rina-chan, where is everyone?"

"Oh you didn't see? Everyone is down at the photo shoot that is going on."

"Why? I mean we have them all the time, what is so special about this one?" The other girl asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"The new model we got here! I have never seen anyone more gorgeous in my life!" The other said seeming very ecstatic about the new comer and noticing a lack of people everyone else seemed to be entranced. So of course the urge not to go over there was too great, but in his mind it was from a professional aspect.

When Naruto made his way to the next floor he could barely enter the room because the massive amount of people that were gathered around. He heard fragments of some of the people he was pushing out of the way. Apparently people were memorized with this new model and they said something about his beauty surpassed Sasuke Uchiha's! Naruto really didn't think that was possible though.

Where he got up to the front of the group he was stunned. On one of the sets was a man who looked almost exactly like Sasuke but he was taller and his hair was longer and he seemed to have a colder and more detached air to him. He changed his poses as the camera woman, who was openly drooling over her subject, told him to.

While he was standing there he was tapped on the shoulder and standing there was Kakashi. "What are you doing here Naruto? I thought we both agreed to give you some time off." He sated.

"Well you see the problem with that was I got so board and everyone seems to be avoiding me as of late. Hey just wondering something really quickly by the way. Why did you think I needed some time off anyway?" Naruto demanded a answer from his boss.

A long sigh escaped the gay haired mans lips and he didn't answer for a long moment. Looking up he could see why, the question he had just asked was about to be answered. Uchiha Sasuke was standing right at the edge of the stage with a seething glare and fists clenched. Normally one would think this to be jealousy, but Naruto knew him better then to fall for that illusion.

"Itachi! What are you doing and why, answer me and don't even think of pretending you didn't know that I was here!" Sasuke yelled out in a angry voice that was also incredibly cold at the same time.

Naruto felt a déjà vu when he heard this name was attempting to put it with something. He could remember the name but forgot where from, but he knew that he would find out soon considering the amount of hate that Sasuke was showing to him.

Itachi smirked at the other and then let a sigh escape his lips. "Really, I had no idea that you would be here. Well, should have figured considering who else is here. I find it sweet that you are attempting to protect him even now. You threw me off for a while there Sasuke, but only for a little while. Now I have found him, but you found it first, isn't that right little brother?"

Naruto quickly stopped when he heard this and he looked over at his boss with a 'You have got to be shitting me' gaze. Kakashi lightly laughed at that and answered his still unanswered question. "Sasuke warned me and told me to give you some time off."

Itachi looked over to see a blonde who looked like he had just seen death himself and smiled. Maybe the whole 'met death himself' thing was not so far from the truth. He knew that it was Naruto, his brothers' only love and someone that he wanted to break, not kill, just to make his brother suffer.

You see according to Itachi, Sasuke could never suffer enough and he loved tormenting the other. It seemed almost ironic now that when his brother was younger he wanted to do everything Itachi did. He guessed that infatuation died when their parents did. His hand instinctively went to the red necklace he wore that had his parents' blood mixed in a vile.

A truly evil idea started to form in his head and he would be damned if it wasn't going to be carried out. Giving a smirk to his brother and went over to Naruto calmly, but once he got there he quickly latched his lips to the others.

The only thought that entered Naruto's mind was _'What the hell? Oh my god I am to fucking young to die! SASUKE HELP ME!'_

**T B C?**

**Please Review? The more reviews I get, the faster I get this done for you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title- If you only stayed in that picture**

**By- Karesu G. Mikosu**

**Gene- Romance? Comedy?**

**Warnings- Shonen Ai(Male/Male) and SasuNaru**

**Summary- Well doesn't a death threat always brighten your day?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!**

_Today could be_

_The best day of_

_Today could be_

_The worst day of_

_Today could be _

_The last day of your life_

_-Chronicles of Life and Death _by Good Charlotte

After the initial shock Naruto struggled to get away from the older male but failed. Itachi seemed to be enjoying himself a lot at the moment, not only was he kissing his brothers boyfriend he was breaking said little brothers heart in the process. Then the pressure on Naruto's lips was gone and Itachi's lips brushed pass the blondes ear before he pulled back. He stated something so simple, but a chill still went down the boy's spine as he did.

"I will kill you."

Naruto clasped on the round because his legs suddenly couldn't support him anymore. He was gasping for breath along with his mind going a mile a minute. Sasuke ran over to his fallen angel and pulled him close to his body, then looked up to glare at his brother.

Itachi was smirking and was proud of his work, looking at the two of them; the picture was so sweet it was giving the elder Uchiha cavities. "We will see each other soon enough, until then." With that he walked off.

"Naruto are you okay? What did he do to you; oh please tell me Naru-chan!" Sasuke said in a desperate voice. If you asked any other person on the planet you would get told that Uchiha Sasuke was a cold hearted bastard. On the flip side of the comment you would also hear that he had one weakness. Everyone knew that the cold hearted boy had a weakness, but then again only a hand full of people knew his weakness. Almost every employee in _HL Fashion Magazine _now knew what made him come down to earth and be human; Naruto.

"I…. I don't know what just happened." Naruto responded, forgetting his anger and forgetting his loneliness for the moment. Sasuke gave him and small smile and brought him up bridal style and walked to his dressing room. He glared at everyone else when the girls groaned in disappointment because they were going to be out of sight.

Once the door of the dressing room closed Kakashi got his senses back and looked at the assembly of workers and glared. "Okay everyone, it's over now, GET BACK TO WORK!" No one moved, he sighed loudly at the revelation. "Do you WANT your paychecks or do you suddenly want to work for free?" Everyone jumped at once at the comment and it once again became the busy area it always was. "God forsaken workers…" Kakashi muttered to himself and went back to his office.

Back with Naruto and Sasuke who were still in a contemplative state sitting on the couch that was in the older males dressing room. What were they contemplating you may ask; well I will tell you then. Sasuke was thinking of publishing a book called; 210 Ways to Kill Your Older Brother and Cook Him in a Pot! Naruto wasn't really thinking of anything, but more replaying what had happened to him only moments before.

"Naruto what did he say to you; don't tell me nothing because I could tell." Sasuke decided to break the ice; so to speak.

"He told me that he was going to kill me…"

Oh… never mind… make that 211 ways…

Sasuke twitched at the answer he got, it was exactly what he didn't want to hear from the blondes lips at the moment; well ever really.

212 ways….

"No one is going to kill you Naruto; I will make sure of that!" Sasuke growled out lowly.

The door slammed open and Gaara appeared there glowering at Sasuke.

"The hell you will Uchiha!" Gaara growled at the black haired model. "I will personally see to it that he gets all the care that he needs. The care that you have neglected him for the past seven years!"

Naruto looked up at his friend in shock. "Gaara…"

"It was for his own good; but apparently all of my attempts have failed. Who are you anyway?" Sasuke said in his normal cold voice.

"My name is Gaara and I am someone who has looked over my friend when you weren't there to do so! I have shown his more love then you ever will." He red head sneered at him.

"NONE OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA!" Naruto yelled, both turned and looked at him. "Stop telling the other what they have or haven't done! In truth I am the only one who knows."

The other two truly looked guilty for acting like small children in their bickering.

"I haven't seen you saving his life from your psychotic older brother…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

This was the last straw for Gaara and he lunged for Sasuke.

**A/N- Okay people, I know that I am going to get hell for having such a horrible and horribly short chapter, but I have writers block! I felt obligated to write SOMETHING for you guys, and this is what I forced myself to write. Hear the plea of a desperate fanfic author and help me with ideas! I will even dedicate a chapter to you if you give me ideas! Either put them in reviews of e-mail me review! I will love you forever if you do!**


	7. Important Update, not a chapter

"_I have a guardian angel _

_Tattooed on my shoulder_

_She's been watching over me"_

_-Dear Diary _by Pink

I have something that I need to tell all of you that I am sure that you are not going to like at all. But let's start off with the first one and then I will give you the really bad news.

You see I have writers block and I can not seem to write anything down without getting annoyed and ripping it up.

The good news about this though is that you can give me an idea! Please, I need help! You have three weeks to get me one as well; you will see why once you read the next part of this message.

I have broken my arm and I can't really type; it is a chore to do so even now because of broken wrist is screaming in agony and pain. This is why I can't write the next chapter; besides the writers block that is. Broken wrists are evil I tell you, EVIL!

Thanks for reading but I need to tell you something else which will become the third thing.

If you give me an idea I will be eternally grateful! If you give me an idea I will dedicate a chapter to you! ALSO I you give me the idea I use I will write you a SASUNARU one shot!

"_And as I stare _

_I counted_

_The webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things and _

_Eating their insides"_

_- I Miss You _by Blink 182


	8. Chapter 7

**Title- If you only stayed in that picture**

**By- Karesu G. Mikosu**

**Gene- Romance? Comedy?**

**Warnings- Shonen Ai(Male/Male) and SasuNaru**

**Summary- You now get to see your author's horrible fight writing skills, and hey Sakura and Lee come in handy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!**

**A/N: My hand isn't completely healed yet, so the chapters may still be a bit short because of that, but only until it heals. I thank you all for the encouragement and ideas, but sense I didn't use my own idea and merged others; I will write a one-shot for everyone who reviewed me. But I will still dedicate chapters to people who gave me ideas. Thank you! Ideas are always welcome by the way!**

_--This chapter is dedicated to Kyorocks34—_

'_Get a load of me _

_Get a load of you_

_Walking down the street _

_And I hardly know you_

_It's like we were meant to be'_

_-Why Can't I? _By Liz Phair

Having a fist rammed into your face is never really a pleasant experience, but alas was one that Sasuke was feeling at this very moment. And what is your natural reaction to being slugged in the face? You punch back of course! And this is what he did, in the process dislocated a certain red-headed boy.

Gaara reacted to the pain quickly and retaliated with a kick at the others ribs, barely missing his target but still hitting the other in a way that would certainly leave a bruise. Then, feeling a bit dejected from his failure of the first attempt, cut the black haired boy with his nail.

Naruto staggered back and watched as the two males battled one another. He wanted to scream out for them to stop it at that moment, but found his voice had become useless. A lone tear escaped as he watched to two, hearing grunts of pain. Naruto jumped when Sasuke hit the mirror in the dressing room, glass shattering around him and sticking into his back.

"Sasuke!" He screamed at the dark haired boy who had his eyes closed in pain and anguish. Turning around he glared at a very smug looking Gaara. "Why would you do this to me? Are you that determined to make my life a living hell? Gaara, you are my friend and I love you, but not the same way that I feel for Sasuke. This, all of this, is inhumane!"

With that said he shoved the red-head out of the room and slammed the door shut. Running over to Sasuke's fallen form. "Sasuke, love, are you okay? I understand everything, it may take me a while to trust you again, but I at least understand. I am so sorry, you have to be okay." Naruto wept out, missing the small smirk that was now gracing his lips.

One of the photographers had heard the commotion while going down the hall and saw Naruto kick Gaara out and caught a glimpse of the fallen Uchiha. Being in a state of shock they did what any other normal person would have done and called the hospital for emergency pick-up.

Back inside the room Naruto was crying and cradling the other to his boy to him.

_--in the hospital—_

"Will you please stop pacing!" Sakura yelled at her blonde friend in annoyance.

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined back at her sadly. He knew that he should not be scared that anything was going to happen to Sasuke from his point on, considering Lee was working on him.

"Must I go over this with you AGAIN?" She growled out at him, "Lee is one of the best in the profession; there is not need to worry about it. IN FACT! …his… injures weren't so bad!" She was still reluctant to say his name. When she was younger she was obsessed with him and then she grew older and blessed his and Naruto's union. She could barely believe that he had to guts to come back, never even fathomed to come back and get slammed into a mirror.

"Yeah I know but I love him, I don't want anything to happen to him, I just got him back you know?" Naruto sighed and sat down on the uncomfortable waiting room chairs.

"You love him? Well that contradicts almost everything that you have said to me about holding the grudge of all grudges against him for leaving." She stated crossly.

"But I know his reason for doing so…" He sighed again and gazed at the floor. "He was protecting me… from…"

At that moment Lee came out, with his normal attitude in place. "The young patient, Uchiha Sasuke, has survived his ordeal splendidly! All thanks to me! The wonderful doctor…"

"Lee, spare us the speech, all I want to know is if I can go see him now." Naruto interrupted, knowing full well that he was one of the only ones that could talk to him like that.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure, go ahead…" With that Naruto was gone and dashed down the starch white hallways.

_--With Gaara—_

Gaara was sitting on the floor polishing his camera. Ah yes, photography was good, it couldn't get mad at you are throw you out of room, or even complain when you change it for the better. If only Naruto was a like a camera, things would be better.

While he was thinking this the oldest Uchiha came up to him. "He didn't listen to you did he? None of your warnings about Sasuke and how he is going to hurt him again." Itachi said with a smirk.

"None of them, I swear it's like he is brainwashed by the boy." He huffed again.

"Well I agree with you, so you see that you're not alone. Want to help me out? Its for Naruto's good of course, my brother can not be trusted."

"Hmm, you have a good point, when do we start?"

**Review? Please? Ideas welcome!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Title- If you only stayed in that picture**

**By- Karesu G. Mikosu**

**Gene- Romance? Comedy?**

**Warnings- Shonen Ai(Male/Male) and SasuNaru**

**Summary- Hey look who's awake, and there is a plan in action**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!**

_This chapter is dedicated to __Red Asatari_

_I must be dreaming  
or pinch me to waking  
so undeniably yours  
As long as I'm losing it so completely_

_- I must be dreaming _By Frou Frou

Naruto sprinted, almost but not quite hitting people in the hallways. Although he ignored the string of curses sent his way, he did feel a bit guilty about it for a fleeting moment, but only for a fleeting moment. You see Naruto had something along the lines of a guilt problem, so whenever something bad happened he almost always thought that he was to blame.

When he finally came up to his destination, Sasuke's room, he ran in and some people winced as the door slammed behind him. One could hear the murmurs about some people and their lack of sympathy to sick peoples rest.

Naruto entered the room panting from his little sprint to the others room. Sasuke was sitting up in bed and gave him a questioning look, raising a eyebrow at his entrance.

"You bastard, you don't look at all in any pain! And to think that I have been practically pulling out my hair over you! I should have known better…" He said, glaring at the other before falling next to the bed, tears falling down his face. "You idiot, you scared me so badly. I was worried, despite what Sakura told me!" He clutched the side of the bed tightly as he said this. "I was so close to losing you again!"

Sasuke let out a pained breath. "First off, you should have known by now that I am not that easily gotten rid of. Second thing, it was that stupid red-heads fault that I am even here for you to worry about. And another thing… why is Sakura here?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke from his spot on the floor, as he did Sasuke wiped away the stray tears in his eyes and gave him a rare smile. Naruto gave his own soft smile and tightly hugged the Uchiha, but soon let go at his hiss of pain. Because of this he settled for giving the raven a kiss on the cheek.

"Sasuke you scared me again… hey Gaara was only looking out of me!" Naruto stated attempting to defend his friend.

Sasuke growled, annoyed with his blondes reaction. Yes that is right, _his_ blonde, not that aggravating red-heads! "Naruto… you do realize that I do not appreciate him sending me here and attempting to put a claim on something that obviously does not belong to him."

Now it was Naruto's turn to sigh in distaste, "I am not a piece of property, _Uchiha_. You just need to remember that. Plus I am sure that he will figure out that you happen to be a great guy and that I really love you."

"Well he won't really have that chance; I am taking you and moving us away from here as soon as humanly possible." The raven stated.

"WHAT? Don't I get a say in this or something? Why? Sasuke when exactly did you decide this, without my permission no less!" The blonde argued, although considering the state of the other males health an argument was practically that last thing he needed.

"Have you forgotten that this little skirmish isn't the only thing we have to worry about, that Itachi is still hanging around?" Sasuke stated exasperated, "Plus, I decided before your friend slammed me against that mirror. Now that I have found you, I am not letting you go Naru-chan."

Naruto sighed, finally getting up and sitting on the side of the hospital bed. "Yeah, its not like I want to be left alone again, I would kill you if you did that to me again. Where did you have in mind Sasuke?"

_Switching over to Gaara and Itachi, who are sitting in Itachi's apartment_

Gaara was sitting on a nice leather couch, next to the eldest Uchiha; it almost seemed like the two were making a battle strategy against the two lovers who were currently in the hospital. The joy of the chase glowed in Itachi's eyes as he looked at a few maps and whatnot that lay on the table.

He took a sip of his coffee, "If I know my brother like I do, he is going to want to skip town, he practically has no other choice." Yes he had done this a few times, but the fact that Sasuke had found his love just added to the fun.

"Are you sure that Naruto is going to go with him?" Gaara asked, staring down at everything that was in front of him.

"Of course I am sure; Sasuke is also very good at being persuasive. What makes it all a lot easier is that you can almost brainwash someone with the _illusion _that they love you." Gaara nodded his head briefly in response.

"Where do you think that he is going to migrate to?"

_Back with Naruto and Sasuke_

"Sasuke, where exactly were you thinking of running off to, by the way." Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side in questioning.

"London, England." Was the simple reply to the question.

"Why there, hold some special meaning or something?" Naruto asked, deciding to lay on the bed with his lover.

"No, I just don't think Itachi will really look there. I ran off to there at one point so he may not think I am the type to backtrack, at least I haven't so far."

"Well if you go I will go with you. I love you Sasuke." He pressed his lips over the others as he said this. Sasuke responded happily, tangling his fingers in the sun-kissed locks of hair. Sasuke's tongue came over to lick Naruto's lips, begging for entrance. The moment was broken however when Sakura walked in the door.

"Well well well, sorry if I am interrupting something." The pink haired girl said with a smirk placed on her lips. Sasuke and Naruto parted quickly, a heavy blush going across Naruto's cheeks and a glare given by Sasuke. "Oh come on guys, don't think I haven't seen it all before."

"Oh yeah, Naruto said something about you being here, care to enlighten me as to why?" Sasuke said, still a bit coldly.

"I got married to a doctor, I happen to a nurse working here. Naruto has bothered me though the years because you weren't here to annoy, you owe me for that by the way." She said, her tone becoming very cheerful.

"Yeah it's nice to see you, it's been a while huh?"

_**Read? Review! **_


	10. Chapter 9

Title- If you only stayed in that picture

By- Karesu G. Mikosu

Gene- Romance? Comedy?

Warnings- Shonen Ai(Male/Male) and SasuNaru

Summary- Well here we go, tell some friends and then your off.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!

_A/N: Okay I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a lifetime but my mind died, I went on vacation, I had to get through finals, my computer that had what I did have of this chapter died, my brain died again, so this is what you get. Sorry for it being bad and short._

'_Because in my head_

_there is a Grey Hound Station_

_Where I send my thoughts_

_To far of destinations_

_So they may have a chance_

_To find a place_

_they are far more suited _

_then here'_

_- Soul Meets Body _by Death Cab for Cutie

"You can not be serious about this!" came a very loud protest from a certain pink haired girl, "Okay, moving somewhere is fine, hell moving a few cities away is okay, but out of this COUNTRY? Are you mad, insane, do I need to get my good friend who works at the insane asylum on the phone? What is wrong with you!"

Sasuke looked annoyed, very extremely annoyed, and if you could get out of the bed he was not trapped in due to Naruto clinging to his arm in fear of the ranting Sakura, and hit her, he would. "Yes, we are going to London wether you like it or not. There is no way we can be persuaded on this so why try?" He almost growled out.

"We? WE? Oh that is rich, rich I tell you! How can you say that when I haven't heard a word from Naruto at all on this matter, how do I know that you aren't forcing him to come along? Look he seems petrified in fear!" Sakura yelled, pointed and Naruto who just hung on to Sasuke tighter.

"Yeah, he is scared, of you because you are being loud and over-reacting, like always. He wants to go with me, and I would never force anything upon him if I can at all help it!" Sasuke shot back. This bickering went on for a few moments until a very annoyed girl stomped into the doorway of the Uchiha's hospital room.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT-UP!" She yelled at them, the room suddenly became very, very quite and all eyes looked at who spoke-up. Hinata looked back at them and blushed lightly, "Well, I mean... that is... there are people trying to sleep... and we can hear your yelling down the hall... it has to be quite... you know... for the patients... so... um... try to be a bit quieter?" she said, pointing her fingers and looking at the floor.

The first person to react to this was Naruto, who hadn't spoken the whole time. "Sorry Hinata, we will try to be a bit more considerate, you can go now." She nodded her head and ducked out of the room quickly, "Sakura, this bastard couldn't make me do anything that I didn't want to do, so with that fact in your mind, why do you think that I am going to go to London with Sasuke? On another note, you and Hinata are scary when mad."

Sakura sighed, calming down a bit by this time. "I still don't know why you guys want to move away so far, it makes me feel like you don't care or something... not guys I am just kidding, you do care. Okay, well if you are going, Lee and I better be getting some letters at least."

"Of course Sakura-chan, we aren't completely heartless... well at least I'm not." this received him a light smack on the head from Sasuke, "But on one condition, you have to send us some as well."

"Well of course, although I am not sure if I will let my husband write them, you might read the word 'youth' so many times it would make your head spin." they all smiled at this, mostly because it was true. "So, when ae you guys going to be going?"

"The day I get out of the hospital, hopefully." Sasuke responded, letting a small smile grace his lips. "And when will that be, nurse?"

"In about two days, just to make sure. Hey if I had my way, you would be gone already, that way I wouldn't have to put up with you and Naru..." she never finished that sentence as the raven haired man interrupted her.

"Doing this?" he took Naruto in his arms and kissed his lips as his hands roamed up and down the blondes back. Naruto squeaked in surprise before closing his eyes and kissed back, pulling himself closer to his lover.

"Yeah something like that, well I am going to leave now..." she walked out of the room with a sigh, but she was also smiling to herself.

_(Two day time laps of doom)_

"Um Sasuke, are you sure this is a good idea?" Naruto asked for about the millionth time as he watched the place come in.

"Yes, I am sure that this is a good idea. What is your... Naru-chan your not afraid of flying are you?" he asked, his normal smirk in place.

"No! Well I don't know... I have never done it before..." The blonde responded, looking at the ground as pink stained his cheeks.

"It's okay, don't worry about it, and remember that I am going to be there with you, its not like your alone or anything. Although I am so glad that you are going to be there, it's a long flight." the intercom came on and announced their flight was going to be boarding. "Come on, that is our cue." Naruto and him got up, slinging their backpacks on their shoulders, and walked in the direction of the loading duct.

_Flight number 123 now boarding. Flight 123, going to London, England now boarding. _

As they sat down Naruto looked out the window nervously, although they weren't even up in the air yet things still looked small to him. His hand inched over and grasped Sasuke's, for the comfort that it gave him. When he did that Sasuke squeezed his hand lightly, reassuring the blonde that he was there for him, and that was enough for the both of them.

**Read? Review!**


	11. Broken Frames

_**(PLEASE READ THIS ENTIRE THING, Thank You) **_

_A/N: _Hello my wonderful readers! How are you today? Well I have some news that might interest you some! You see... the last chapter that I wrote of this story... was the last one! But have no fear I have no indication of stopping this story! I just felt that the title no longer applied to these last few chapters... and I want to write a sequel to it! YAY! So here is the PREVIEW of:

**BROKEN FRAMES**

By: Karesu

Coming soon

'_Im looking at you through the glass_

_I don't know how much time has passed_

_all I know is that it feels like forever_

_but no one tells you _

_that forever feels like home_

_sitting all alone_

_inside your head.'_

_- Through Glass_ by Stone Sour

As Sasuke walked out the door bidding fair well to Naruto as we walked off to work. Hey had lived in England for a while now and were getting into a good routine by now, almost forgetting about the earlier threat on their lives. Sasuke would go off to work at a bookstore that wasn't too terribly far from their home, besides the fact that the dark haired man had to ride the subway to get there.

Naruto on the other hand left maybe a good half an hour after his lover to get to his own job, working at one of the many Internet café's that lines the streets of England, this particular one was called 'Café Du Mon' and the blonde didn't even mind the manager! As much as you yelled at her.

Once he too left for work the house was empty.

'_I knew you_

_before the fall of Rome_

_and I begged you_

_to let me take you home_

_You were wrong_

_I was right_

_You said goodbye_

_I said goodnight'_

_- It's all been done _By Bare Naked Ladies


End file.
